


Happy Birthday

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tracy gives Lucy a gift.





	Happy Birthday

“Happy Birthday Luce...”

Tracy’s voice is soft and she smiles happily, she seems glad to be with her friend, her lover, for her birthday, although she is still a little shy, aware that she has had to wait for Lucy to come to her bedroom to get her gift. 

“Babe...”

Lucy is smiling, her voice soft even as she moves into the room, pushing the door closed even as she takes in just how naked Tracy is, how clearly she is blushing. 

“Are you telling me...”

She pauses, then speaks softly.

“You are so... so beautiful.”

Tracy blushes again and Lucy can’t help but smile, moving to kiss her lover. 

“I’m intending to take my time over my gift... enjoy... every inch...”


End file.
